Natural gas is becoming a greater and greater share of the U.S. energy supply due to advances in hydraulic fracking. Natural gas is generally sent through a pipeline to a terminal, where it is compressed to liquefied natural gas (LNG) before loading it into tanks for transport. This terminal generally includes a platform to support four to seven compressors, each of which weighs several tons. Due to the increased supply of natural gas, additional terminals are needed to process the supply. However, the terminals are presently constructed by pouring concrete in place for all of the structure, which can take on the order of six months.
Thus, there is a need for more efficient apparatuses and methods of constructing a concrete structure.